Lascivious
by potatopeeling
Summary: While Tim and Kon agree to date, they aren't exactly on the same page. Conner is moving a bit too fast for Tim's liking.  Three chapter fic with the rating eventually being raised. First chapter: getting together.
1. Chapter 1

Tim gets suspicious when Conner follows him back to his room after a mission. It's not uncommon for him to want to hang out afterwards but this time seems different. He's not saying anything. Not even a "can we talk?" Tim pretends not to notice as he pulls his cowl off on his way down the long hall. When he pauses outside the door to his bedroom, he turns to face Conner, eyebrow raised.

"Did you want something?" He asks with a hand on his doorknob. Conner looks away and Tim stays silent until he answers.

"Jesus, Tim, at least let me in the room before giving me that look," he says finally, looking up. At that, Tim has to crack a smile.

Conner follows him into his room and waits for Tim to find the light switch. Feeling him shift anxiously behind him, Tim takes longer than necessary to flip on the lights. It's only a little bit cruel in his opinion.

When he turns around again, Conner has a look on his face that's half determination and half mortification. Tim would make fun of him for it if he didn't look so serious.

"Okay, this is going to sound really lame and maybe kind of creepy, but-" Here, Conner stops to take a deep breath, eyes locking onto Tim's. "I can hear your heart speed up every time I walk into the room."

Tim's breath hitches and his eyes widen before Conner continues and says, "And that. I heard that, too." It's only a slight surprise for Tim to realize he's blushing and he's pretty sure Conner can see _that_, even in the dim light of the bedroom. He swallows down his embarrassment and uses the skills Batman taught him to reply.

"What's your point, Conner?" He narrows his eyes for good measure, trying to will the flush from his face.

"The point is...you have a crush on me," Conner replies with a lop-sided grin that reminds Tim of the cocky boy from years ago. At least Conner isn't leering at him.

_Crap_, Tim thinks. "You sound so sure about this," he says. "I've had girlfriends-" He's cut off by a laugh.

"Yeah, and you've never gotten past first base with any of them," Conner shoots. "Seriously, man, that is _not_ helping you."

Fists and teeth clenched, Tim glares at him, his embarrassment forgotten. "Just because I think things through and take them slow does _not_ mean I'm gay," he snaps. Conner actually takes a step back and holds up his hands, looking apologetic.

"Sorry," he apologizes. "You're right; that's not the point. I asked Raven to make sure."

_Double crap_, he thinks, fists clenching even more.

"And Dick."

He's screwed. There's no way he can lie himself out of this one. He takes a deep breath, hoping to calm himself enough to approach this rationally. "Look, Conner-"

"Tim, I didn't follow you to your room to tell you we can't be friends anymore," Conner interrupts. "I wanted to say..." An arm goes up to rub the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, I like you, too."

For a moment, Tim forgets to breathe. Then he remembers that in most conversations, especially this one, he is expected to respond. "What are you talking about? You like girls, not me." This isn't something he had ever considered having to deal with, not even with all his outrageous precautionary plans. Conner is straight; _he's_ straight-mostly.

"You think I don't know how weird this sounds? I'm not gay, I just...like _you_. Why do you think it took me so long to ask you out? I had this whole sexual identity crisis and realized no, I'm not suddenly gay, I just have this huge stupid crush on you." As he talks, Conner gestures a bit wildly with his hands and Tim figures he must be nervous. It's been a long time since he's seen Conner acting so self-conscious and it's slightly reassuring. Tim resists the urge to sink down onto his bed and instead rakes a hand through his hair.

"So you're asking me out? Really?" He asks warily, unsure if he even believes this. In response, Conner gives him an incredulous look.

"I thought I was being pretty clear, Tim. God, for someone so smart, you can be really dumb."

Tim doesn't mention how many times Conner has used that line on him in the past. It's getting old. "This is all really sudden," he sighs. "You said yourself you're not gay. How do I know this isn't a phase or some curiosity you have for your best friend? I don't want to get into something like this only to get hurt," he explains, eyes hard.

"Did anyone ever tell you you think too much?" Conner is glaring at him now, but there's something else in his eyes. It looks like rejection and the realization hits Tim in the chest, hard. He steps closer to lay a hand on Conner's shoulder but it's intercepted and somehow his palm ends up against Conner's cheek. He can feel his heart start to race again at the contact and now he knows that Conner can hear it, too. All of sudden, he can't bring himself to defend any of his rationalities against starting a relationship with him.

As their eyes lock, Tim can feel Conner's thumb brush against the pulse point on his neck through his suit and his breathing stutters. When he speaks, it comes out quiet and clumsier than he intends.

"Fine. But...we take things slowly," he manages. Conner just smiles back at him.

"Anything you want, man."

"I'm serious," Tim says, more firmly now. He remembers when Conner was a girl-obsessed hormone-driven flirt living in Hawaii. That sort of thing isn't going to fly with him.

"So am I," Conner replies, his thumb now stroking over Tim's throat. "So can we kiss now? Or do you need to overanalyze this some more first? Because I've got time, but I'd really rather we kiss."

At this, Tim lets his lips twitch into a smile. "We can kiss now."

It feels a bit disconcerting to have a boyfriend now, but the kiss feels nice _and_ right. Like something's he's been waiting for since before he could remember wanting it.


	2. Chapter 2

Though they are dating, they still haven't told anyone. The reason is mostly because Conner is scared of Batman and really, Tim can't blame him. He refrains from telling Dick to avoid the gushing and hugs that he suspects would come with the admission.

Instead, they have their dates in secret. It's tricky and requires an arbitrary amount of planning for something like going to dinner, but Tim's family is arbitrarily nosy. Besides, Tim has never not liked planning everything down to the last excruciating detail and despite his protests, Conner likes to follow his plans. It's nothing dramatic, just an excuse to go out to eat or see a new movie or why he needs Alfred to pack a picnic basket for two. Though he wouldn't be surprised if Alfred knew anyway, considering the large extra serving he had gotten when he asked.

So that's how they end up here, sitting in the very back of a movie theatre watching the latest comedy put out by Hollywood. Conner had insisted on this movie rather than following Tim's suggestion of the acclaimed thriller because that way they could say he dragged him to the movies to see it if anyone asked. However, Tim's beginning to suspect his true intention had been to ensure Tim's boredom, leaving him willing to make out in the back of the half-empty theatre. For the most part, Tim ignores him, eyes focused determinedly on the movie screen as Conner's mouth slides against his neck.

"Conner, behave yourself," he whispers as the audience laughs at a joke involving toilet humor. Conner just bites down and Tim's fingers tighten around the edge of the armrest.

"_Conner_," he hisses five minutes later when he's still doing it. When he continues to suck at Tim's throat, he glares at the man on the screen tripping over his own feet. "If you wanted to make out, we could have watched a movie at your place. You didn't need to make me sit through this garbage." This, at least, gets the other boy to lift his head away from Tim's neck.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me this before?" He asks, eyes wide. Tim snorts.

"You didn't ask."

"I could have saved like, twenty five bucks, " Conner moans, sinking back into his seat. Tim raises an eyebrow at him.

"Nice to see how much I'm worth to you. Maybe we won't make out," he says, and the person in front of them turns around to 'shhh' at them. Conner stands up and grabs his elbow to make Tim join him.

"Come on, let's get out of here. This movie stinks anyway," he says, making Tim narrow his eyes.

"You will pay for making me sit through that movie, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, Mister 'I Have Refined Taste.' I'm sure you were in agony."

As they exit into the main part of the theatre, Tim rolls his eyes then checks his watch. "Dick and Damian should be out on patrol by now," he estimates, looking up at Conner. In return, he gets a sly grin and an arm slung around his shoulders.

"Much better way to spend the night than eating stale popcorn."

They go to the manor to finish their evening because Tim still hasn't bothered to get cable in his apartment. It's not that he can't afford it; he just doesn't see the point in having more than the basic news channels. Conner thinks this is ridiculous but as long as they can use the big screen television at the manor, he's not complaining.

They agree on an obscure horror movie about to start on one of the higher channels as Tim refuses to sit through another comedy. Conner just slips his arm around Tim and settles in to not be scared while Tim leans against him.

A half hour into it, just as Conner tells the woman not to open the door to the creepy basement, Tim kisses him. Quickly forgetting his enthusiasm for the movie, he kisses back, hand shifting to cup the back of Tim's head. Tim opens his mouth almost immediately and his fingers curl around the sleeves of Conner's shirt as he feels his tongue enter his mouth. As his own tongue strokes along the inside of Conner's teeth, he feels himself being lowered and pushed backwards against the couch. Making a small noise of approval, his arms move to wrap around Conner's neck as the rest of his body shifts to get comfortable.

There are fingers tangling in his hair and when they tighten their grip, Tim groans against Conner's lips. Panting, he pulls away to kiss along his jaw and down toward his throat, arching up away from the couch for a better angle. One of Conner's hands presses against his back, trying to push up his shirt while he uses his tactile telekinesis to undo the buttons. Tim breathes hard against his neck, knowing he won't leave a mark with his bites but determined to try. Finally, Conner gets his shirt unbuttoned and loose and his hands slide up and down his back, one settling at his hip while the other finds its way up past his neck and back to his hair.

As they kiss again, Conner's thumb caresses his hip. Tim almost doesn't notice when an invisible force slips open the button on his jeans, but he jerks out of the kiss when he hears his zipper being pulled down. "What are you doing?" He asks breathily. Conner just looks at him like he doesn't know why they've stopped kissing. "Stop trying to get into my pants!" He snaps when he feels something slip below the waistband of his boxers. It quickly withdraws.

"Crap, sorry! I wasn't thinking," Conner apologizes, letting Tim fall back to lean on his elbows against the couch cushion and glare at him.

"Yes, you were. That's how your telekinesis works," he says, buttoning his jeans and pulling up the zipper. "Conner, you agreed to go slow. This isn't slow."

"What _is_ slow, then?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't involve trying to gets my jeans off every time we make out," he says, pulling his shirt down to cover himself better.

"I haven't done it every time-"

"The last two times _and_ now. That makes three and that's two too many," he scowls at Conner.

"Look, I'm sorry, but you're not exactly the type who's going to tell me when it's fine and dandy to touch his junk-"

"_Conner_-"

"Sorry, it's just...frustrating. We've been going out for five months and I didn't expect you to last longer than Cassie, honestly," Conner explains, laughing a bit when Tim raises an eyebrow.

"When I'm ready, you'll know, okay?" Tim sighs, running a hand through his messy hair. Conner catches it and leans down again to kiss him.

"I'll be waiting, boy wonder," he says against Tim's lips. He's about to respond when there's a scream and an awful splattering sound coming from the television and they both look over.

"I _told_ her not to go in the creepy basement," Conner says and Tim has to elbow him.


End file.
